The Present State of the Art and Field of Invention
There appears to be no prior device known to measure reaction time. This invention is the only device known to measure reaction time now available. During World War II reaction time was measured by using two blank shotgun shells mounted under a vehicle to fire at will. When the vehicle reached the speed of 20 MPH the operator would discharge his gun. The driver being tested then stepped on the brake as quickly as possible, causing the second shot to be fired on the pavement. The distance between the two powder marks was measured and converted to fractions of a second for the reaction time. The field of application of this device could be extensive. Coaches, athletes, sporting centers, health centers, and schools could make good use of it. Because of heavily traveled highways it is possible the State Departments of Motor Vehicles could well use it for driver reaction time.